Beze jména
by kavarnistka
Summary: Krátký příběh o tom, jak se Hiei a Kurama dali dohromady. Obsahuje shounenai a pokus o sebevraždu nelekejte se :


Ahoj všichni!

Zažila jsem teď pekelnej tejden u svý babičky (což vás určitě nezajímá) a stvořila jsem tam tuhle povídku. Jestli znáte seriál Yu Yu Hakusho (Velká zkouška), tak vám to něco řekne. Abych neměla problémy se zákonama, předem říkám, že nevlastním Yu Yu Hakusho. A pozor, povídka obsahuje shounen ai (HxK), takže jestliže to není zrovna to pravé pro vás, nečtěte to. Pokud se tedy dohrabete až k příběhu samotnému a přečtete si jej, prosím zkritizujte mě nebo pochvalte. A poznámka nakonec: je to můj první pokus o fanfiction, takže sorry za nepřesný údaje a pravopisný chyby a tak. Takže dost kecání a vzhůru na příběh!

, ..."- mluvení; '...'- myšlenky; _italic-_ flashbacky

**Beze jména**

Voda se valila z mraků v podobě vytrvalého, prudkého deště, na toto období nebývale studeného. Před několika desítkami minut se spustil soumrak, takže nyní i díky mrakům byla všude naprostá tma, protkaná světly pouličních lamp a několika rozsvícenými pokoji za okny domů a bytů. Lidí v ulicích ubylo až skoro k nule. Ve skutečnosti jediná osoba, která byla v tomhle nečase venku, byl nevysoký mladík s uhlově černými naježenými vlasy s nádechem do modra a vpředu do bíla, s bílou páskou na čele a šarlatovýma očima, jež se zlým výrazem hleděly do mraků. Na sobě měl černý plášť a černé kalhoty, oboje úplně promočené. I přes silný ledový vítr necítil ani náznak zimy. Hiei, jak zněl jeho jméno, byl schoulen ve větvích sakury uprostřed parku, na místě, kde vždy v odpoledních hodinách čekával na svého nejlepšího kamaráda, vracejícího se ze školy, a přemýšlel o událostech, které se odehrály dnešního večera.

_Ozvalo se netrpělivé zaťukání na okno. Červenovlasý chlapec, který na tenhle okamžik čekal celé odpoledne, ihned odložil rozdělanou práci a spěchal otevřít, aby Hiei mohl dovnitř._

_,Je tam pěkně hnusně, co?" zeptal se Kurama a usmál se na svého kamaráda._

_,Můžu tu zůstat?" ignoroval otázku Hiei. _

_,Hai," odpověděl vesele Kurama. ,Co se stalo?" kývl hlavou směrem ke krvi na Hieiho plášti a úsměv se vytratil. ,Počkej, přinesu lékárničku."_

_Než se chlapec vrátil, Hiei si svými schopnostmi usušil oblečení a tak jedinou známkou toho, že venku prší, byla malá louže na podlaze, kde démon stál._

_,Pár hlupákům se nezamlouvalo jejich zdraví a řekli si o zlámání několika kostí," vysvětloval Hiei, když mu Kurama čistil ránu na zádech. Aniž by si to chtěl přiznat, Kuramovy dotyky se mu velmi líbily, a byl proto trochu zklamán, když byl červenovlasý chlapec hotov._

_,Musím ještě dodělat pár úkolů, ale ty jdi klidně spát. Do postele," dodal s úsměvem, když se Hiei rozhlédl po místnosti, aby si našel nějaké vhodné místo na spaní; ke štěstí mu stačilo málo - obvykle totiž spával na stromě._

_,A kde budeš spát ty, liško?" zeptal se ne bez zájmu Hiei a nevyzpytatelným pohledem probodl Kuramovy smaragdové oči._

_,O mě se nestarej," odpověděl s úsměvem červenovlasý chlapec, poté se posadil ke stolu a znovu začal pracovat na rozdělaných úkolech._

_,Hn." _

_Hiei pokrčil rameny a vlezl si do postele. Nechápal, jak smrtelníci můžou spát na něčem tak měkkém jako je matrace, brzy to však nechal být a usnul._

_Kurama se ještě další půl hodinu potýkal s domácím úkolem (Hieiho přítomnost ho trochu znervózňovala), než uznal, že to dnes již nedodělá. Potichoučku se přiblížil ke své posteli a spícímu youkaiovi. Chlapec se smaragdovýma očima se posadil na kraj matrace, která se pod jeho vahou trošku prohnula. Očekával, že se Hiei vzbudí, ale ten se jen nepatrně zavrtěl. Kurama dlouho hleděl na svého kamaráda, tiše sledoval lehké pohyby jeho očí pod víčky a zvedání hrudníku při každém nádechu._

_,Hiei..." zašeptal Kurama a v duchu si přál, aby se youkai neprobudil. Přání mu bylo splněno. Smaragdooký mladík se zlehka dotkl Hieiho tváře, stále očekávajíc, že se vzbudí, ale démon spal nejspíš příliš tvrdě, než aby ho něco jako letmý dotyk vzbudil._

_,Ai shiteru, Hiei. Neslyšíš mě, ale to vůbec nevadí. Konečně jsem se odhodlal ti to říct," šeptal Kurama a přejížděl prsty zlehka po tvářích a následně i rtech spícího chlapce. Poté se sklonil a něžně Hieiho políbil na ústa. V té chvíli se youkai probral, v očích doširoka otevřených měl překvapení, nedůvěru ale i slabou radost. Než stačil začít přemýšlet o tom, co dělá - jednal čistě instinktivně - odstrčil překvapeného Kuramu, vyskočil z postele a zmizel otevřeným oknem do tmy, ignorujíc Kuramovy výkřiky,,Počkej! Hiei!"_

' Hn, neměl jsem utíkat,' pomyslel si Hiei. ' Vždyť me chtěl jen dát pusu, co je na tom? A navíc se mi to docela líbilo...' Při téhle myšlence se trochu pousmál, což u něj bylo VELMI neobvyklé.

' Jen pusu? A co když mu jde o něco úplně jiného?' ozval se vnitřní hlásek, o kterém Hiei neměl ani tušení, že ho má.

' Jiného? Co by liška ode mě chtěl? A i kdyby, je to můj nejlepší přítel, vlastně jediný, když nepočítám Yusukeho a toho blbečka Kuwabaru. Klidně bych kvůli němu obětoval vlastní život, nemluvě o cizích.'

' Ale zemřít není to samé jako nechat ho, aby tě líbal - '

,Mlč!" zavrčel Hiei. O okamžik později větev, na které youkai seděl, zela prázdnotou.

Okno, kterým Hiei předtím utekl, bylo stále otevřené, jako by na něj přímo čekalo. Démon se dvakrát nerozmýšlel a už se škrábal do tichého pokoje.

' Aspoň tu neprší,' pomyslel si Hiei, když si už podruhé toho večera sušil šaty. Kurama v pokoji nebyl, což bylo vzhledem k ne tak pozdnímu času docela neobvyklé. Youkai potichu otevřel dveře na chodbu a zjišťoval svými smysly, kde by liška mohl být. Zachytil slabý otisk Kuramovy životní energie někde velmi blízko.

' Ale je příliš slabý, co se mu stalo?' přemítal Hiei. ' A nikdo jiný tu není. Kde je jeho matka?'

Otevřel bez zaklepání dveře do koupelny a první, co uviděl, byla krev na podlaze. Mnoho krve. A poté uviděl smrtelně bledého Kuramu, schouleného ve vaně, žíly na rukách otevřené. Okamžitě přiskočil ke svému kamarádovi, oči rozšířené hrůzou a nevěřícností.

' Ještě žije, ale...' nedokončil myšlenku Hiei; místo toho otevřel lékárničku nad umyvadlem a prohrabal pár poliček než našel, co hledal. Co nejrychleji převázal poraněná zápěstí a zle se zamračil na žiletku, ležící na okraji vany. Poté zvedl nehybného Kuramu - na svůj vzhled měl youkai neuvěřitelnou sílu.

,Hiei ...," zašeptal Kurama a trochu pootevřel své smaragdové oči. Hieiho píchlo u srdce, když uviděl ten smutek, odrážející se v nich.

,Šetři síly, musíš se vyléčit," odpověděl youkai, když nesl červenovlasého chlapce zpátky do jeho pokoje. Položil ho do postele a sedl si k němu.

' Kolik ztratil krve? Vypadalo to, že nejmíň litr. Může tohle jeho lidské tělo vydržet?'

,Baka. Proč si to udělal?" zeptal se tiše a myslel si, hned jak to vyslovil, že to vlastně ví.

Kurama se snažil něco říci, ale Hiei ho zadržel

,Teď nemluv. Nejdřív naber sílu, liško."

Červenovlasý chlapec neodporoval a nehnutě ležel, oči zavřené. Hiei ho tiše sledoval a v duchu si tiše nadával, že to všechno dopustil.

_Hiei ležel natažen ve větvích sakury, oči přivřené a čekal. Věděl, že si ho Kurama všiml, ještě než chlapec promluvil._

_,Čekáš na mě?" _

_Hiei se ohlédl po hlase a spatřil usmívajícího se mladíka, oblečeného do jeho obvyklé růžové školní uniformy, rukávy kvůli teplému počasí vykasané. Youkai seskočil z větve. Přistál vedle Kuramy, který se usmál ještě o malinko víc, a pak pokračovali obvyklou cestou směrem k domu Shiori Minamino, kde smaragdooký mladík bydlel. Kurama právě mluvil o další misi, kterou Koenma chystal pro Yusukeho a Kuwabaru, když si Hiei všiml několika jizev na mladíkových předloktích. Některé vypadaly docela nově. _

_' Liška nikdy žádné jizvy neměl, byl totiž schopen se vyléčit i bez těchto následků. Tak proč jich potom má na rukou tolik?' _

_,Odkud je máš?" přerušil Hiei Kuramův příval slov. _

_Smaragdooký chlapec ztichl a tázavě pohlédl na svého kamaráda. Potom mu pohled sklouzl na místo, kam youkai upíral svoje šarlatové oči - na jeho ruce. Rychlým pohybem si stáhl rukávy a zakryl tak jizvy. Odvrátil od Hieiho oči, ale ten stačil ještě zahlédnout, jak se mu do nich vkradla temnota a smutek._

_,To nic není," řekl jen._

_,Hn," okomentoval odpověď démon._

_A bez dalšího hovoru na tohle téma pokačovali dál ke Kuramovu domu._

' Proč mi to tehdy nepřipadalo divné? Proč jsem tehdy nepátral po původu těch jizev? Odpověď je jednoduchá. Byl - tedy je - to přece Kurama. Vždy v dobré náladě, vždy se starající více o ostatní než o sebe. Ale kdo se pak staral o tebe, liško? Tak skvěle si skrýval své problémy a pocity pod maskou veselosti, že si nikdo ničeho nevšiml. Ani já! Neviděl jsem to! Měl jsem ti pomoct a nepomohl. Vážně mi na tobě záleží, víš to?'

,Vím, že nespíš."

Kurama otevřel oči, avšak dost neochotně. Jeho pohled byl smutný a Hieiho znovu píchlo u srdce. Teď už věděl, co ten pocit znamená.

,Zůstals tu celou noc?" promluvil Kurama bez náznaku úsměvu, tak obvyklého u něj.

Hiei jen přikývl. Seděl na posteli, kde ležel jeho přítel, a sledoval ho svýma krásnýma šarlatovýma očima, z kterých se nedalo nic vyčíst. Kurama odvrátil pohled směrem k oknu. Nechtěl vidět, že si Hiei o něm myslí, že je zbabělec a blázen, a zároveň nechtěl, aby youkai viděl slzy v jeho očích.

,Gomen," ozval se Hiei po chvíli.

,Nani?" Kurama se na něj ohromeně podíval. Ještě nikdy neslyšel, že by se Hiei za něco omlouval.

,Neměl jsem utíkat..." pokračoval démon.

,Á, to je moje chyba. Neměl jsem - " začal Kurama, ale Hiei ho přerušil.

,Nemoh jsem uvěřit, že by se o mě někdy někdo zajímal, že by se o mě někdy někdo bál nebo staral. Já jsem přece Zakázané dítě a vždycky už to tak bude."

,Hiei ..." pokusil se promluvit Kurama, ale youkai ho nenechal.

,Nikdo mě nikdy nechtěl a já se nikoho neprosil. Nikoho nepotřebuju, všechno zvládnu sám," pokračoval naštvaným hlasem, ve kterém však zaznívalo něco zvláštního. Kurama přemítal, jestli démon, co vedle něj sedí, je skutečně Hiei. Snad ještě nikdy ho neslyšel mluvit tak dlouho a už vůbec ne o sobě.

,Vždycky jsem si myslel, že ukazovat city je známkou slabosti."

Teď si Kurama povšiml osamělé, po Hieiho tváři stékající slzy, jež se ještě před dopadem na postel zkrystalizovala do slzného drahokamu. Kurama se zděsil a zárověň si pomyslel, že s Hieim není něco v pořádku, a když už se ho chystal zeptat, Hiei znovu promluvil.

,Ai shiteru, liško."

Kurama chvíli překvapeně hleděl na démona, než mu došlo, co Hiei vlastně řekl. Posadil se na posteli, ignorujíc lehký pocit závratě se natáhl k Hieimu a políbil ho. Tentokrát youkai neodporoval.

,Ai shiteru, Hiei."

' Už dávno jsem ti to chtěl povědět,' doplnil v duchu červenovlasý mladík.

Poté Kuramovy paže objaly Hieiho; youkai se nebránil. Položil si hlavu na hruď svého nejlepšího kamaráda a přítele a vychutnával si okamžik vzájemné blízkosti.

owari

P.S. Díky za vámi strávený čas u téhle povídky!


End file.
